


phan oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cute little short stories about two british nerds
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	phan oneshots

dan suckled timidly on his pacifier as he played mindlessly with his favorite stuffie named lion, his eyes glued on a random baby show on the tv. phil was working on his laptop in the office and kindly told the little boy to play quietly by himself for a moment. 

dan whimpered and let his paci fall from his lips and dangle by it's paci clip as his small fingers brushed across a small rip on lion's paw, tears flooding his eyes. "l-lion huwt?" he mumbled to himself, trying to recall how lion had got mysteriously hurt. he sniffled and put his paci back into his mouth, before rising from where he was previously sitting and waddled over to the kitchen. he sets lion on the counter and plants a small kiss into his mane before fumbling around in one of the kitchen drawers before he found a little rainbow band-aid. 

"like this one, lion?" dan asked the stuffie, cocking his head. silence. "okay!" he giggles, before carefully ripping open the wrapper on the band-aid before kissing lion's boo-boo and gently placing the band-aid over it. "all bettew now lion! les go watch toons." the little boy cheered, waddling back to the living room. 

🦁🦁🦁

"dan?" phil whispers as he walks into the living room, a smile spreading across his face when he sees his little boy sprawled on the couch, his paci stuck in between his lips wrapped up in his favorite blankie with lion tucked under his arm. 

"da!" dan exclaims, his eyes lighting up as he pulls his paci from his mouth. 

"hi honey," phil chuckles, walking over to the boy and sitting beside him on the couch, pressing a kiss to his temple before playing with one of the curls covering his forehead. "watcha up to, babe?" 

" me n lion watchin winnie da poo daddy." dan giggles, grabbing his sippy cup of juice. "aso someting happen to lion jus now!" dan gasped, putting his hands on his cheeks alarmingly, making phil gasp playfully as well. 

"what happened baby? tell me!" phil played along, covering his mouth. 

"see! lion gots boo boo but tro hewp to cover it and make him all bettew!" dan exclaimed proudly, holding up lion's paw with the rainbow band aid on it. 

phil chuckles fondly at the boy, "daddy's very proud of you baby, but lion doesn't need a band-aid," he tells him, "what lion needs is some stitching to get him all better!" phil explains, ruffling his curls. 

"what stiching, da?" dan asks, confused. phil grins and rises from the couch, holding out his hand. 

"here, follow daddy, baby," phil says as dan takes his hand and they walk to the kitchen together. dan watches curiously as phil opens a drawer and pulls out a small box, containing a plethora of different colored threads and needles. 

dan gasps when he sees the needles. "those huwt daddy! thas what mr doctor give dan when he sick! huwts!" 

"exactly, don't do this without daddy, especially if you're in your headspace. you could hurt yourself, bear." phil told him slowly.

"otay daddy," dan agrees. "lion gonna get ouchies?" he asks with a tinge of worry in his voice. 

phil laughs gently and kisses dan's curls, "maybe just a little. but lion is a brave boy, isn't he dan? can lion be brave for daddy like dan?" phil asks. 

dan nods bravely. "lion brave wike me." 

"good boy." phil carefully threads the needle with some pink thread that dan had requested, before gently stitching up the tear in lion's paw. dan watches intently while sucking on his paci, still feeling a little worried for lion. 

🦁🦁🦁

"all done!" phil exclaims, making the little boy squeal in excitement and come running into the kitchen from where he was playing in the living room. 

"lion done? lion all bettew dada?" dan asks excitedly, practically bouncing on the spot. 

"he's all fixed baby," phil coos, pressing a kiss to dan's cheek before handing the beloved stuffed animal back to him. 

"thankies daddy! you bestest daddy ever!" dan cheers, giving his daddy a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. phil watches as his baby boy toddles back to the living room, lion not even leaving his arms for the remainder of the day.


End file.
